BC tanking equipment (paladin)
Below is a list of useful gear for paladin tanks. For the basic gear mechanics of paladin tanks, please see Paladins as tanks: Gear Mechanics. (NOT updated for 2.4+) Head *Possible Additions: **Glyph of the Defender - 16 Defense / 17 Dodge Head Enchant – Alurmi - Keepers of Time (Requires Revered Reputation) - (Rep Dependant, Recommended) Neck Shoulders *Possible Additions: **Greater Inscription of Warding - +15 dodge rating / +10 defense rating Shoulder Enchant – Aldor - Inscriber Saalyn - Shattrath City - Holy Dust | (Requires Exalted Reputation) - (Rep Dependant, Recommended) **Greater Inscription of the Knight - +10 dodge rating / +15 defense rating Shoulder Enchant – Scryers - Inscriber Veredis - Shattrath City - Arcane Rune | (Requires Exalted Reputation) - (Rep Dependant, Recommended) Back *Possible Additions: **Enchant Cloak - Dodge – 300 Enchanting – 3x , 3x , 8x (Recommended) **Enchant Cloak - Greater Agility – 310 Enchanting – 4x Arcane Dust **Enchant Cloak - Major Armor – 310 Enchanting – 1x , 8x Arcane Dust, 1x 1x **Enchant Cloak - Major Resistance – 330 Enchanting – 4x , 4x , 4x , 4x , 4x Chest *Possible Additions: **Enchant Chest - Exceptional Health – 325 Enchanting – 8x Arcane Dust, 4x Major Healing Potion, 2x Large Brilliant Shard (Recommended) **Enchant Chest - Exceptional Stats – 345 Enchanting – 4x , 4x Arcane Dust, 4x **Vindicator's Armor Kit – 325 Leatherworking – 3x Heavy Knothide Leather, 1x Wrists * Possible Additions: **Enchant Bracer - Fortitude – 350 Enchanting – 1x , 10x , 20x Arcane Dust **Enchant Bracer - Major Defense – 320 Enchanting – 2x , 10x Arcane Dust **Enchant Bracer - Stats – 315 Enchanting – 6x Arcane Dust, 6x **Enchant Bracer - Spellpower – 360 Enchanting – 6x , 8x , 8x Hands *Possible Additions: **Heavy Knothide Armor Kit – 350 Leatherworking – 3x Heavy Knothide Leather **Vindicator's Armor Kit – 325 Leatherworking – 3x Heavy Knothide Leather, 1x **Enchant Gloves - Superior Agility - 300 Enchanting - 3x , 3x , 2x **Enchant Gloves - Threat – 300 Enchanting – 4x , 2x , 8x **Enchant Gloves - Major Spellpower – 360 Enchanting – 6x , 6x , 6x **Enchant Gloves - Spell Strike – 360 Enchanting – 8x , 2x , 2x Arcane Dust Waist Edited 08/30/08 Legs *Possible Additions: ** – 365 Leatherworking – 8x Heavy Knothide Leather, 16x Thick Clefthoof Leather, 8x , 1x (recommended) ** – 335 Leatherworking – 4x Heavy Knothide Leather, 8x Thick Clefthoof Leather, 4x (recommended) **Vindicator's Armor Kit – 325 Leatherworking – 3x Heavy Knothide Leather, 1x ** – 375 Tailoring – 1x Rune Thread, 10x , 1x ** – 335 Tailoring – 1x Rune Thread, 5x Edited 08/30/08 Feet * – BoP Blacksmithing – 375 - 4xHardened Adamantite Bar, 2x , 12x (Recommneded) * – Warchief Kargath Bladefist – Shattered Halls (Heroic) * * * - Quest Reward: (Recommended) * – Anzu (summoned) – Sethekk Halls (Heroic) * – Quest Reward: * - Quest Reward: Requires epic flying and friendly with Netherwing. *Possible Additions: ** ** ** ** ** **+8 resist: Rings * – Shade of Aran – Karazhan * – BoE World Drop * - Quest Reward: * - BoE Jewelcrafting * - Quest Reward: * - Harbinger Skyriss - The Arcatraz * – Pathaleon the Calculator – The Mechanar * – Lieutenant Drake – Old Hillsbrad Foothills * – Lieutenant Drake – Old Hillsbrad Foothills *Possible Additions: **Enchant Ring - Stats – 375 Enchanting – 6x , 6x **Enchant Ring - Spellpower – 360 Enchanting – 8x , 8x Trinkets * – Darkmoon Faire - (Recommended) * – Moroes – Karazhan * – G'eras - Shattrath City – 41x * – The Black Stalker – The Underbog * – Warchief Kargath Bladefist – The Shattered Halls * – 370 Jewelcrafting – 4x , 2x , 4x * – 330 Engineering * – 330 Engineering – 2x Hardened Adamantite Tube, 2x Khorium Power Core, 10x Arcane Dust, 2x * – Blackheart the Inciter – Shadow Labyrinth * – Quest Reward: * – Quest Reward: (Alliance) OR (Horde) * – 350 Alchemy – 1x Philosopher's Stone, 1x , 1x , 2x Fel Lotus, 5x Weapon (1H) Shields *Possible Additions: **Enchant Shield - Major Stamina – 325 Enchanting – 15x Arcane Dust **Enchant Shield - Shield Block – 340 Enchanting – 12x Arcane Dust, 4x , 10x **Enchant Shield - Tough Shield – 310 Enchanting – 6x Arcane Dust, 10x **Enchant Shield - Resistance – 360 Enchanting – 6x , 3x , 3x , 3x , 3x Librams } (vendor) |- class="alt" | ||align="center"|Your Judgement ability also increases your shield block value by 93 for 4 sec.||Black Temple - Mother Shahraz |- | ||align="center"|Causes your Judgements to heal you for 41 to 49.||The Blood Furnace - The Maker |- class="alt" | ||align="center"|Increases the armor from your Devotion Aura by 110.||Blackrock Depths - Magmus |} Gems Sample Sets *Karazhan Entry Set: a sample uncrittable uncrushable tanking set, consists only of pre-Kara non-boss drop items. *Karazhan Exit Set: Standard Tanking Set: a sample tanking set with close to 15k health unbuffed, consists of Karazhan level gear. *Karazhan Exit Set: Spell Damage Set: a sample tanking set featuring 400+ spell damage, consists of Karazhan level gear. Useful links Maintankadin Forum: Gear Section A good place to discuss anything about tankadin gear Pre-raid Tanking: Theories, Goals and the Gear to Get There A very detailed introduction of tankadin gear mechanics How to get 11.5K HP and Uncrushable Pre-Karazhan Tips for new tankadins to get themselves prepared for Karazhan tanking List: Tanking Gear Uncrushability Value A handy list of avoidance/blocking provided by tanking gear On the Effectiveness of Various Threat Stats for Tankadins A discussion on the relative effectiveness of different threat stats Resistance Gear A complete list of resistance gear Warcrafter.net Sandbox A useful tool for planning your gear! See also * Paladins as tanks * Paladin builds#Protection * Spell power coefficient * Spell hit Category:Gear guides Category:Paladins Category:World of Warcraft equipable items